Cable, satellite and Internet Protocol television (IPTV) systems typically employ a Set Top Box (STB) unit that is connected to the source of programming and also provides one or more signals for input to television or other viewing devices. A STB unit typically allows a subscriber to select programming to view or to avail themselves of other features or services. Such features or services include, for example, television programming, on-demand programming, and digital video recorder (DVR) capabilities that may be incorporated in the STB. Most STBs include a hand-held remote control device, typically employing infrared or RF signals to send commands to the STB. The RC device and corresponding capabilities in the STB provide for remote control of the STB and the various functions and features it may provide. The remote control device, however, is usually only effective when it is in a line-of-sight with the STB, or at least on the same premises as the STB. Subscribers may, however, for a variety of reasons, wish to remotely control the STB from more distant locations, including locations outside of the subscriber's premises where the STB is located.